


Этнополитика, зелья и немного дорблю

by Relan_Daevath



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relan_Daevath/pseuds/Relan_Daevath
Summary: Писалось на шеллендж/челлегорат 2019 группы FicScrolls.Выпавшая фраза: 7-11-21Однажды в лавке торговца зельями случилось вот что: зашла речь об обычаях Валенвуда, а в итоге власть в городе сменилась
Kudos: 2





	Этнополитика, зелья и немного дорблю

\- Мне это нельзя. И это тоже нельзя. Там растительные компоненты, - ныл посетитель.   
Альгрет К. Сескрас достал сорок первое по счёту зелье.   
Больше всего на свете ему хотелось вылить мелкому засранцу на голову валерьяновый сок и добавить... ну хоть отвара кошачьей мяты. Выставить наружу и посмотреть, что тот будет делать: побежит к реке (и напорется на всех котов госпожи Ул-Атар) или от реки - но тогда не сможет смыть с себя богопротивную жидкость.   
Может, успеет послушать, как старый сукин сын Оглар, страдающий синдромом Турретеля, сидит на сарае, надираясь, и костерит всех вокруг, особенно его сородичей.   
\- Зелёный Пакт, понимаешь?   
\- Да хоть фиолетовый, - с высоты своего роста Альгрет мог вогнать в ничтожество даже орка.   
Босмер желал получить зелье, обладающее одновременно свойствами повышения Изменения и регенерации магии, но все они включали что-то «зеленое».   
\- Я уже всё обшарил! Тебе вот легко, альтмеров все уважают. Про бойчи знай только дурацкие шутки шутят. Что мы всех едим, - дулся босмер, рассматривая состав. –Нет, это тоже не годится. Здесь грибы.   
\- Скамповы потрохи, импьи пиздопроколдобины, - доносилось из-за окна. Оглар явно вылез на боевой пост. – Понаехали тут! Сперва друг друга жруть, потом сруть под окнами, деревья свои удобряють!   
\- Это имперский город, пусть граница и гуляет туда-сюда каждые лет десять. Мы здесь оба неприятные гости, - Альгрет убрал сорок первое зелье и достал сорок второе. – Последнее. На заказ ничего делать не буду. Меня уже один раз оштрафовали за «Изготовление духов и зелий по нелицензированному рецепту».   
\- Скоро будут штрафовать за то, что ты себе суп сварил и не отчитался, что не из соседа… В Валенвуде на таких скотов бы выпустили Дикую Охоту, - простонал босмер. - Я лично видел, как такое происходит.   
\- Угу. А я лично видел псиджиков, Нумидиум и Пелинала Неоперённого, сосущегося с королевой Барензией. Ерунды не говори.   
\- Едрить вас в рот да дреужьими щуплами в Аркея в душу в Королеву-Мать!.. – не унимался Оглар. – Запереколдыбься даэдротовой ты жопой да на редгардский хуй…   
\- Ну постой. Конечно, для обряда многое нужно, но Дикая Охота не миф! Я родился в Валенвуде…   
\- А я – на Саммерсете. Зелье берёшь или нет?   
\- Беру. Нет, уж ты погоди! – босмер упёр руки в боки, даже забыв проверить до конца, чего натолкано в склянку, и уставился на Альгрета. – Я действительно видел, клянусь И’ффре. Вот чтоб с этого места не сойти.   
\- И почему ты тогда не похож на жабу? Я читал «Танец в огне». Все читали «Танец в огне». Никто не возвращается из состояния кейрго.   
\- Слизлая слоадская ссанина! Ситисовы срамные слюни! Сиськи Сангвина! – кажется, у Оглара что-то случилось с буквой «с».   
Второй посетитель, всё это время разглядывавший в витрине необычные компоненты, подошел поближе. Человек как человек – бретонец, наверное – с удивительно унылой физиономией.   
\- Господа, позвольте вмешаться. Здесь же есть валенвудское посольство?   
Альгрет и босмер переглянулись.   
\- Да, есть. Маленький такой дом, если быть точнее.   
\- И в нём есть алтарь И’ффре?   
\- Есть, разумеется.   
\- И нет забора?...   
\- Нет.   
\- По имперским законам, территория посольства формально принадлежит тому государству, которое представляет, и там действуют те же законы. В том числе и магические.   
\- На что это ты намекаешь?   
\- Ни на что. Дайте, пожалуйста, вон того синего, да, с плесенью, который подходит для регенерации здоровья…   
\- Никто не кладёт сыр в зелья.   
\- Знаете, я в достаточной степени «никто». Плачу пять септимов, по рукам?   
Когда покупатель ушёл, Альгрет ещё долго пялился на дверь.   
\- Знаешь, а в его словах что-то есть. Только я никак не соображу, что.   
\- Что-то я тоже. Хм. Но всё-таки… слушай… если я очень хорошо заплачу, очень хорошо, ты не мог бы сделать зелье по нелицензионному рецепту?... 

* * *   
С самого утра от «посольства Валенвуда», как окрестили сарай-сквот, в коем селились бездомные босмеры, прибывшие на заработки, доносились самые странные звуки.   
То ли целый выводок хоарворов делил пирог с мясом, то ли тошнило одновременно по крайней мере десяток каджитов, то ли орки устроили игру в «Несварейчик» парой кланов. Выяснять никто не торопился – портить себе аппетит граждане поселения Скинбред не стремились.   
Городок располагался на самой границе Западного Леса с босмерскими и Элсвейрскими территориями, к западу от Скинграда, потому случалось там всякое.   
К полудню почти у всего населения начала болеть голова.   
Лавка единственного в городе алхимика, нелюдимого альтмера с постной рожей, оказалась закрыта, более того, будучи взломана, представила из себя полностью пустое помещение – вылизанное так, будто там год никто не жил, если не считать банку с протухшими черными червями, красовавшуюся на подоконнике.   
К трём часам дня головы начали болеть даже у коров, а звуки из «посольства» раздавались уже совершенно инфернальные. Примерно тогда и произошло первое превращение – дочка мельника, заверещав, бухнулась на все четыре конечности и отрастила сперва кожистые крылья, а потом огромную морду, похожую на собачью, и немедленно тяпнула кузнеца, Витольда, за начавшее минутой раньше раздуваться и покрываться шипами причинное место. Следом мутировал в огромный комок плоти с пульсирующими щупальцами толстый Джеффер, пекарь.   
Из «посольства» начали выбираться не менее странные существа, набрасываться на терявших человеческий облик граждан, помирать, тут же собираясь обратно и снова атакуя...   
Старик Оглар, всё ещё сидя на сарае и потягивая вместо своего обычного пойла какое-то новое, из алхимической бутылки, продолжал самозабвенно материться, не замечая, что каждое его слово обретает вполне физическое проявление. 

* * *   
Альгрет, устроившись на пеньке, венчавшем пригорок чуть выше городка Скинберд, что-то записывал между строчек книги, которую держал вверх ногами. Сделана она была, судя по обложке, из кожи.   
Побоище внизу только набирало обороты.   
\- Хаскилл, тебе не стыдно? – поинтересовался Альгрет, щуря глаза ярко-жёлтого цвета, у поднявшегося на пригорок человека с котомкой, из которой изрядно пёрло плесенью.   
\- Нет.   
\- Но как? Они же не все босмеры!   
\- Это граница. Тут почти каждый так или иначе полукровка. Вопрос в пропорции. Хм. Думаю, этот город отлично закроет ту дырку восточнее Нью-Шеота при вашей следующей перепланировке…   
\- А что там сейчас?   
\- Если учитывать то «сейчас», которое не до «я забыл, когда последнюю карту сделал, Хаскилл, что у нас с территорией», то болото с говорящими грязекрабами.   
\- Фу. Уже не смешно. Убери. Одного оставь, но выброси куда-нибудь.   
\- Как прикажете. И нам пора. Что-то гроза собирается…


End file.
